The present invention is generally in the field of communication systems. More specifically, the invention is in the field of multiband frequency distributed circuits with frequency selective surfaces.
Frequency distributed circuits such as microwave integrated circuits (“MICs”) are widely used in communication systems. Modern communication systems typically operate using multiple frequency bands. To operate at multiple frequency bands, typical multiband frequency distributed circuits include separate devices, one device per frequency band, which are fabricated side-by-side (i.e., laterally with respect to a circuit board or substrate of a microchip). For example, a multiband frequency distributed circuit can comprise a device that operates at a high frequency band and a separate device that operates at a low frequency band. Typical multiband frequency distributed circuits disadvantageously require multiple, separate devices to operate at multiple frequency bands, which increases size, weight and footprint of these circuits.
Therefore, a need exists for multiband frequency distributed circuits that have reduced size, weight and footprint.